Hide your heart
by gabity.94
Summary: Ino made a deal with the devil. In order to protect her friends from knowing about is she had to sacrifice a lot and learn how to hide her heart. Rated M for cursing AU; slightly OOC


Hide your heart

_**Note: **_ _I had a dream about that story and I created the details so I can make it full. It'll be a one-shot and it's not what I usually write but I hope you like it. It's not inspired by the Kiss song but its lyrics are similar to the story and the song itself is very nice so I recommend you listen to it. Of course I don't own Naruto, Kishi-sensei is the genius who created it before I did :P _

_**Warning: **__It has smutty rape scenes. I'm not a the kind of person who would give a vivid description of a thing like that but there is swearing and a little more details given than a normal T rated fic so that's why I rated it M. _

Have you ever made a deal with the Devil in order to save people you've never even met? Well I can tell you that I have. It wasn't easy and I suffered a lot from it but even now I would still do the same. I'm sure that it was all worth it. Do you want to know my story? Well, I'm telling you either way. Let's start at the beginning….

My name is Yamanaka Ino. I live in Tokyo with my roommate Sakura before she got happily married to her beloved Sasuke. I used to have a crush on him but when they started dating I backed off, knowing I can't hurt my best friend. When I backed off I noticed just how hot my best friend was. Nara Shikamaru was a know-it-all genius but his body was similar to a god's. He wasn't a body builder but he wasn't a fatso in no way whatsoever. At that time he had just broken up with his girlfriend Temari. I thought it was the perfect time for me to make a move but then he told me he's taking a break from girls and dating. I was disappointed but I figured out his break will end so I stuck close to him. Until that fateful encounter.

I was walking down the street after work one night when I heard a girl scream. I ran in that direction because I thought I could help. I was no ninja but I was a pretty good fighter, or so I thought. I found the girl and the man who was trying to take her skirt off. I punched him and he turned around. It was Sai, my high school crush. I mainly liked him because he looked like Sasuke, just no cold heart. I stiffened from the shock and he smirked. I didn't see when the girl escaped. I didn't realize that I was the one pushed to the wall now.

'' So, Yamanaka Ino, isn't this a lovely night? ''

'' Sai? ''

'' Indeed I am '' he smirked again '' and I believe you just interrupted my date. ''

'' She didn't look like she wanted you to… to… ''

'' Rape her, of course she didn't, but I'm a man, I have my needs. '' He smirked and came even closer to me if that was possible.

'' C-can't you get a regular girlfriend? ''

'' I could but most of them leave me ''

'' S-so why d-don't you try again? ''

'' Dear, Ino, do I look like a person who likes to try hard to make a relationship work? '' I shook my head and I noticed that I was shivering. '' Oh well, I guess I can't rape _you, _you smell like a virgin, plus you're a _close personal _friend of mine '' he whispered the last words in my ears and shivers went down my body, I didn't know if that was excitement or fear. '' I'll go find someone else but you must know, next time you see me, don't interfere, I will not hold back on you. '' He turned around and I grabbed his hand.

'' Please don't ''

'' What? ''

'' Please don't rape any more women. ''

'' Then how am I supposed to satisfy my needs? ''

'' I-I will '' I tried to look brave but he laughed

'' Are you really willing to sacrifice your virginity to a person you haven't seen in 3 or so years? ''

'' Please, don't hurt any more women. ''

'' Fine, I won't but you will come to me whenever I want you and I want you now. ''

That night I lost my virginity in pain, no pleasure, many tears and quiet sobs. On the street where my blood had messed up both my clothes and his we made the contract. He wouldn't hurt any more women and I would be his to satisfy his needs. When he pulled out he smiled and hugged me.

'' I suppose that makes you my girlfriend. '' I just nodded pulling up my jeans. '' Are you still best friends with Shikamaru and Sakura? '' I nodded again. '' Don't tell them about me, let's keep this a secret. '' he whispered and went away.

I calmed myself down as much as I could and went back home. Sakura had left a note that she was staying over at Sasuke's. Back then I knew that she had refused him for a long time but when I saw the note I thought that she would be happy. Then the pain hit me. I went in the shower and stood there trying to scrub all the places he had touched me. My neck had at least 5 hickeys and my knees were bruised. I let the shower wash away the pain but it didn't. It only left an empty feeling inside me. I went in my room and went to bed. I had no more tears left to cry so I fell asleep with the memories fresh in my mind.

The next morning I woke up screaming. I had a nightmare. I was raped by one of my high school friends. Then I realized that it wasn't a nightmare and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it and went in the bathroom.

That day I went to work, smiling like usually. I was the owner of a small flower shop in a nearby neighborhood. Many boys and men bought roses and orchids for their beloveds every day so that had turned me into a hopeless romantic. I was dreaming of Shikamaru buying a big bouquet of white lilies and giving it to me when the object of my fantasies came in.

'' Sleeping with your eyes open again Yamanaka? ''

'' Shush it Nara! '' I playfully smacked his shoulder. '' What's up? ''

'' Lunch break, wanna join? ''

'' Sure thing. Yuri-chan, I'm going on a break, watch the store for me. ''

'' Hai, Ino-sama ''

'' That kid looks up to you, doesn't she? ''

'' I suppose ''

'' What a waste of time ''

'' Shika! '' I pouted

'' Sorry '' he laughed '' the usual? ''

'' I'm not hungry so wherever's fine with me. ''

'' So sushi it is. '' in the sushi bar we usually went we had a table we always sat on. We always ordered the same food and drinks so when the waitress saw us come in she just scribbled the meals.

'' This time I'm not eating, just bring me the diet coke. ''

'' Another diet? Ino, you're not fat, you should eat more. ''

'' Who said I'm on a diet? I'm just not hungry! And you think I'm fat? Great! ''

'' I just said you aren't! What's with you women? Are you on your period or something? '' I gasped. I had just realized that Sai didn't use a condom last night. '' What's wrong? ''

'' Nothing, I just thought that I might have left the oven on. ''

'' Ino, you don't cook. ''

'' Oh right. '' from then on I don't remember what we talked about. I remember that I paid attention to what he was saying and I laughed when he said something funny but I was numb on the inside. When he left me at the store I ran at the pharmacy and bought a box of contraceptives. From then on I took one every day.

That night on the way home I met him again. Sai was as animalistic as the night before and the pain wasn't less even though I had expected it to be gone. He gave me his cell phone number and said he would call me for a date. When I went back in the house it was empty again. The voice machine showed me that I had one message but I knew it would be from Sakura, telling me she will be gone for another night. I took another shower and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with screaming again but this time I muffed it with my pillow. Good thing I did that, Sakura had returned home.

'' Hey Ino ''

'' Mornin' ''

'' Still sleepy? Here I made pancakes. ''

'' Is that an apology for leaving me at the mercy of take out for the last 2 days? '' She smiled guiltily and I immediately regretted my words '' well, then I accept it. I wasn't hungry last night anyway. ''

'' Another diet? ''

'' What's with you people assuming I'm on a diet every time I stop eating? ''

'' It's usually that Ino. ''

'' Damn, you're right '' I laughed.

The next few days became a routine for me. I would wake up screaming, muffing my screams so Sakura doesn't hear them, go to work, skip lunch, meet Sai, have dinner, have sex, go home, take a shower, go to sleep. On the outside I made myself smile like there was nothing wrong with me but on the inside I was numb. All the fake laughs had become so real that none of my friends made the difference anymore. All of my fake smiles had become so professionally acted out that even I would think I was happy. But I wasn't. Every night was a living hell for me and Sai was the Devil causing it to happen. Somewhere deep inside I knew that I was doing this for a good reason but when I saw the hickeys every morning that faint voice in my head disappeared and I wanted to cry. But I never did. The tears never came. They were dry. They were gone along with my feelings. Shikamaru destroyed them in a flash.

One day he came to the store. I fake smiled and asked him if we were going to lunch.

'' Nah, I'm buying flowers now. '' my heart skipped a beat and for a moment a faint hope had risen in my chest.

'' For who, may I ask? ''

'' Temari, we're getting back together. '' That sentence shattered every last piece of hope I had left. But by now I had perfected the art of hiding my emotions and my true feelings so I smiled and walked around the counter.

'' White roses if I remember correctly? ''

'' Mhm ''

'' How many? ''

'' Uuum, 4? '' I hit him on the shoulder

'' Haven't you ever heard that you don't give even number of flowers to a lover; even numbers are for dead people. ''

'' Oops, then give me 5. ''

'' Do you want me to wrap them? ''

'' No, but put a ribbon in them ''

'' A card? ''

'' Yeah, I'll write it. ''

'' Of course '' I handed him one heart shaped red card and I saw him writing _'Please forgive me, I love you, Shika. ''_ He handed it back to me, I put it on the ribbon, charged him for the bouquet and he went out.

'' She doesn't deserve him. You would be much better for him. '' I jumped and looked at my helper.

'' You're wrong Yuri-chan. She's a very successful and pretty woman. She makes him happy, so that makes her perfect for him. ''

'' Ino-sama, what's wrong? ''

'' There's nothing wrong. Why are you asking? ''

'' I can see it in your eyes Ino-sama, you're smiling but your eyes aren't. '' I smiled at what my apprentice said. She was probably right, my eyes never lied.

'' It's… complicated… I would rather not talk about it. ''

'' Please talk to Sakura-san about it. It makes me sad how she hasn't noticed anything yet. '' I laughed

'' She's too busy being happy with her boyfriend to butt in my business. You should find someone you love too Yuri, and someone who loves you back just the same. ''

'' I… kinda like your friend… ''

'' Naruto? ''

'' No, Hinata-san is his fiancé; I know that he loves her a lot. ''

'' Then who? ''

'' Chouji '' she whispered

'' Fatso? You like fatso? '' I laughed for real for the first time in many weeks.

'' He might be bigger than most men but he's kind, generous and his heart is bigger than anyone's I've ever met! '' Yuri blushed as she defended him.

'' I know that, he's a great catch but many women are superficial and go for the looks. I'm in that group I must sadly add, but I can arrange a meeting for you two if you'd like. '' I smiled and she blushed even deeper

'' No need, he already asked me out. ''

'' Really? When? Tell me all about it! '' I leaned on the counter and watched her arrange nervously some of the flowers.

'' When you left the store yesterday, he came in looking for flowers for his restaurant. I helped him pick them up and I arranged them for him. He then said that I am the most beautiful flower in the whole store and he would like to see me in his restaurant too. I know that it's a cheesy pick up line but it swiped me away. I agreed and he said that he'd pick me up tomorrow at 8. ''

'' That's the most amazing gossip I've heard recently! Chouji using pick up lines is a first! He must really like you! Awesome, my little Yuri will be one day Akimichi Yuri, ha-ha! ''

'' Ino-sama! Don't make fun of me! And I'm not that little! I'm only one year younger than you. ''

'' I know, I know '' I laughed and she smiled

'' At least you laughed. ''

'' Yeah, I can still do that '' I stuck my tongue out.

'' Please, talk to Sakura-san. ''

'' I might, but I don't know if I will. I don't want her worrying about my problems too. ''

'' HELLO INO! ''

'' Naruto! Can you please yell any louder? I can't hear anymore! ''

'' Sorry, I just came here to give you invitations to the wedding. We finally picked the date. Here you go. '' The blond haired man handed an invitation to me and my helper. '' I hear you might not need it Yuri-chan. I hear you'll be Chouji's plus one '' he grinned and Yuri blushed.

'' Stop it Naruto ''

'' Who will be your plus one Ino? ''

'' Dunno, I have a person in mind but I'm not sure if he'll want to go. ''

'' Oooooh Ino has a secret boyfriend! ''

'' Can you be more mature, please Naruto! You're getting married for God's sake! ''

'' Bleh '' he stuck his tongue out and left us laughing at his stupidity

'' Who are you taking Ino-sama? ''

'' I told you I wasn't sure if he'll want to come. When I ask him I'll tell you. ''

'' So there is a him. ''

'' Yeah, there is. '' Sadly I may add, there was.

When I told Sai about the wedding he just laughed and said that he didn't want to see all of his high school chums.

'' I know you still hang out with them but I never liked them. As you might remember I wasn't the popular type. Actually some of my friends still don't believe that I'm screwing Yamanaka Ino, the head cheerleader. '' he laughed

'' Can I meet your friends? '' I had already become confident in his company, I was no longer shivering and stuttering, I was being as normal as I could.

'' Sure, I'll ask them to come next time. ''

And so the days kept on passing on. Shikamaru was happy with Temari once again and he was completely ignorant of my feelings. He asked me for advice often and I would help him as much as I could but sometimes Temari would yell at him for hanging out with me. She was a sharp woman. I could see in her eyes that she knew how I felt. Shikamaru was standing up for me only because I was his precious childhood friend. Our parents still hang out with each other and he would consider it troublesome if he had to ignore me when the families got together.

I had gradually learned to live with the pain that I felt each time I saw Temari kissing Shika and I even felt happy for him. With time I got used to Sai's abuse even when it got to the point that he would beat me up for fun. That was our second deal. He wouldn't hit me on the face and I wouldn't tell anybody. Many people might ask why I didn't break up with him. Because of all the other women he would hurt. He knew that and used it as a reason often. Sometimes he would hit me so hard that I couldn't work properly the next day but I always clenched my teeth and asked Yuri to help me.

Yuri was the other problem. Even though she was happy with Chouji she was still very aware of the pleading look in my eyes. Sometimes I suspected that she had told Chouji but even if he knew something, he was hiding it very well.

One night after our 'love making' Sai said that he was meeting his friends. I had always wondered if they were the same jerks as him so I decided to go with him.

He took me to a small bar where two very bright people greeted us.

'' So it was true! Sai, you really did score with Ino! ''

'' Watch your mouth Kiba-san! You shouldn't speak like that in front of a beautiful flower such as Ino-san. ''

'' Ino, those are Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. We were together in high school. ''

'' I remember. I still laugh at what you wrote in my yearbook, Lee-san. ''

'' I am glad to make you happy Ino-san. '' he lifted his finger in the same funny way he did it in high school. His teeth were still sparkly and his eyebrows still looked like caterpillars. Sai and Lee went to get us drinks leaving Kiba and me alone.

'' So what's up Kiba-san? ''

'' Please call me just Kiba, Kiba-san makes you sound like Lee. I opened a vet clinic. My dog is huge compared to the little puppy it was and my sister is living with me for the moment because mom kicked her out. ''

'' No girlfriend? ''

'' I have one but it's nothing too serious. ''

'' I'm happy for you Kiba. ''

'' You know, I had a crush on you in high school. ''

'' I do, when I learned I broke up with my boyfriend waiting for you to ask me out but it never happened. ''

'' So you really did like me? And here I thought it was all a fantasy. ''

'' No, it wasn't. You were slow. ''

'' I'm afraid I still am. '' He laughed '' Sai doesn't deserve you. '' I looked down '' I know what he is like with women and I keep asking myself why would you stay with him. ''

'' I… I'd rather get hurt than some innocent girl, or even worse, some friend of mine. ''

'' I'm surprised Ino, in high school you were very selfish. ''

'' Well, maybe I'm paying for my sins now. ''

'' It's too much even for you. You should be happy. '' he smiled and pointed at some random couple on the dance floor. '' Save me one dance. '' He winked at me and pulled one really charming girl. She smiled and kissed him. They looked good together.

'' Ino-san here's your drink. ''

'' Thanks Lee, where is Sai? ''

'' Here I am, sweetheart. '' he came from behind which made me jump in surprise. '' Don't worry; I won't hurt you, _now _''

'' Let's dance Ino-san! ''

I had fun the rest of the night with Sai's friends. They were all in my high school but back then we travelled in different circles. I was wondering why they bothered to hang out with Sai. They were too different. When I decided it was too late I went home to see a very worried Sakura.

'' Where were you? There's no note, your cell phone is out of range, nobody knows where you are, and now you come home, reeking of alcohol, cigarettes and sex and there's this huge hickey on your neck and you don't tell me a thing about it! ''

'' Chillax Sak, I just came in. I was out clubbing. I drunk a little but I'm sober right now. The cigarettes are from the people around me and the hickey and the smell of sex must be from my one night stand. ''

'' Since when do you do one night stands? And not tell me about it? ''

'' Since when do you carry huge rings on your hand? '' I noticed the amazing ring she had on her left hand.

'' Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you. Actually you're the first one I'm telling. We're getting married! '' She started jumping happily and so did I. '' But that doesn't mean you don't answer my questions. ''

'' Sak, I'm tired, you're tired, you're happy, I'm happy for you, why spoil the pure fun with gossip? ''

'' You have changed a lot Ino. When did this happen? ''

'' When indeed? '' I asked myself and went in the shower.

The next morning I woke up with a headache but went to work. That day Sakura looked at me suspiciously but said nothing so I paid no attention to that glance.

During lunch break Shikamaru came to me and we went to our favorite place.

'' You have lost some weight Ino. ''

'' Again with the fat talk! Why do you keep saying that? ''

'' You're not fat but rather you're getting even thinner. Are you eating properly? Lately you haven't eaten lunch at all. ''

'' I eat just fine thank you; I'm not hungry at that time of day anymore. ''

'' I'm worried for you '' I sighed and looked him in his dark eyes.

'' I'm fine, don't worry, or rather concentrate on your anniversary gift. ''

'' How did you know? ''

'' Shika, you're my best friend; of course I would know when it has been 5 years since you fell in love with the perfect girl. '' He blushed which was weird but he thanked me. '' So, what? You need help with some ideas? ''

'' Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night but I still have nothing. ''

'' Hm…. You met 5 years ago at the beach, right? '' He nodded '' and she's from Okinawa which is a big city with many beaches so I suppose you should make a portrait of the two of you. You know that picture I took when we were on graduation night? Give it to an artist, he will make it a painting, choose a nice frame and give it to her with a bouquet of white roses, I say… about 15 would be nice. I know it's a little expensive but you have a 5 year anniversary only once. ''

'' That sounds great Ino! Thanks, you're a life saver. And don't worry about the money; I don't care how much it will cost as long as she's happy. ''

'' Just don't tell her I gave you the idea. ''

'' Why shouldn't I? ''

'' I'm a woman Shikamaru, I know what it feels like to see the person you love getting advice from another woman. Temari doesn't like me much so I don't think she'll be thrilled about being the mastermind behind the amazing gift you're giving her. ''

'' You're still a hopeless romantic, aren't you? '' I laughed '' hey who are you dating right now? '' I stiffened at the sudden question

'' A guy '' he laughed

'' I would be surprised if it was a girl, so why don't you tell me? I tell you everything. '' I tried my best not to jump over the table and cry in his embrace like the time my first boyfriend dumped me. I just gathered my thoughts and fake smiled

'' He's an old friend and things aren't all happy-go-lucky so I'd rather not talk about it. '' I clenched my elbows, one of the last places I wasn't bruised.

'' What's wrong Ino? Is he the reason you stopped eating? Who is he? ''

'' Shika '' I looked him in the eyes seriously '' don't butt in. '' I stood up, paid my coke and walked out. I went back to the store, told Yuri that I'm taking the rest of the day off and took the train. I travelled to the last stop and started walking around the huge fields. I've never been there before but the view was amazing. I walked around with no direction, getting further away from civilization when I found some rocks. I looked down and saw a small river run down. I sat down and looked at the setting sun. The bloody colors brought back my nightmares and I started crying. For the first time in many months I cried myself out. I didn't realize what time it was until I noticed the brightly shining moon above me. I saw that it was almost time for the last train and ran as fast as I could to the station. Luckily I caught the train and sat in one of the many empty seats. I looked around and saw how creepy it was travelling in a train during night by yourself. I looked at my phone and saw that it was out of range. When I entered Tokyo again I had 20 messages from Shikamaru, Sakura, Yuri and Naruto and 3 missed calls from Sai. I sighed and read all the worried lines and responded to some of them, and then I called Sai. When he picked up he was breathing heavily

'' _Hello, love '' _he said in his mock voice _'' where have you been? I needed you but you were nowhere around. I'm afraid I broke our deal '' _he laughed and I stiffened. I was no longer afraid of him so I calmed my anger and spoke evenly.

'' Where are you? ''

'' _At the bar, would you like to satisfy __**your**__ needs? '' _He laughed again

'' Yes, I do. I have to vent some emotions. ''

'' _Then I'll be waiting for you at my apartment. ''_ he hung up. I stood still staring at one point for a while and smiled to myself. I made a couple of calls and went to Sai's apartment. There he was waiting for me at the door.

'' It's surprising that you want to vent your emotions, Ino. It's usually me who's screwing you. I never thought you would want to be on top. '' He laughed at his stupid joke and I walked closer to him. He opened his arms expecting me to kiss him but I slapped him with everything I had. He looked shocked and his cheek turned red immediately. '' You dirty little bitch! '' he hit me in the stomach and I curled in a ball in front of his apartment front door. '' How dare you hit me you worthlesswhore! '' He started kicking me hard wherever he could kick as I didn't even cry. I was already used to the pain. '' You fucking bitch! Go die in hell! '' Then suddenly I heard a smack and his kicks stopped.

'' Bastard! How could you do this to Ino? '' I heard Sakura cry out loud.

'' You're gonna pay for that you fucking son of a bitch! '' I heard Shikamaru yell and I heard some more punches. I felt a gentle pair of hands wrap around me and Sakura's soothing voice called out to me

'' It's ok now, Ino, you can let go. I'm here for you. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. Please, Ino, look at me. '' I lifted my head and saw my best friend emerald eyes filled with water. Her tears were spilling and she was crying as if she was beaten not me. I raised my hand and wiped away one of her tears.

'' Don't cry, Sak, I'm ok '' I smiled and suddenly the room started spinning. Then it all went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed and heard some voices whispering.

'' How long do you think this has been going? '' I recognized Shikamaru's voice

'' I don't know, I was too selfish and I didn't notice anything. '' Sakura's gentle whisper seemed like she was crying.

'' Sakura, it's not only you, Ino never said a word about it so we assumed it was just one of her pre-period moods. But it seems like it's been going for much more than just a month. ''

'' I know… and she's so broken now. I don't know about the psychological damage but her body won't be working properly for another week or so. And the baby…. ''

'' What baby? '' I asked

'' Ino, you're awake! '' Sakura came to me. She looked at me carefully. She did all the checkups she had as a nurse and a couple more as a worrywart friend. '' You seem fine but you'll need lots of rest and fluids. ''

'' What baby, Sakura? '' she looked at the card and sighed

'' I suppose you should know… you were pregnant, I can say 6th week or so. The symptoms were most likely still too faint for you to notice. When Sai beat you up last week, he killed the baby. ''

'' Last week? How long have I been asleep? '' I said in a shaky voice, realizing I was crying.

'' 3 days, I was so scared for you. You had inner bleeding and you have 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm and twisted ankle. You… why didn't you tell me anything? How long have you been going out with that man? ''

'' Yes, I would like to know that too. '' Shikamaru came from around the curtain.

'' Hello Shika '' I smiled

'' Don't hello Shika me, Yamanaka Ino! You had me worried sick. First you disappear, then you call me to go to some random address where I see a man beating you up and you black out for 3 days! Do you know what I've been going through? ''

'' I'm sorry ''

'' Don't apologize looking like that dammit! Now I feel guilty for yelling at you. '' I laughed at my best friend

'' I suppose Temari wasn't too happy about this. ''

'' No she wasn't. We broke up. Now will you please stop changing the subject and answer us? '' I sighed and looked at Sakura

'' I'll leave you two alone '' she smiled '' you know her better than I do anyway ''

'' So? '' he asked impatiently. I looked at him and started talking. I told him about how I first met him; I told him about all the girls he had told me about; I started crying when I remembered all the times he was too impatient to take my clothes off so he just ripped them apart; I even told him when he was too violent and I could barely walk afterwards; I told him about the beatings and the bruises. Shikamaru was clenching his teeth and fists. '' How can he do this to you? You're so fragile and he shred you to pieces! '' I put my hand over his and smiled.

'' It's ok Shika-kun. It's over now thanks to you. ''

'' Why did you wait so long to call the police? ''

'' In the beginning I was too scared to do anything and after that I… I… was just too numb to care…. ''

'' Why were you numb? Because of the pain he had caused you? '' I smiled sadly again and decided to tell him the truth.

'' It was because of the pain you had caused me. Shika, I love you '' I whispered. He looked at me and hugged me carefully, afraid not to hurt me more that I was already hurt.

'' I love you too; I just realized it too late. When I saw him hitting you I went red. I almost killed him and I would have if the police didn't stop me. Then when I stayed at the hospital with you for the first night Temari came. She said that she knew you were the one who picked out the gift. She said that I had to choose between you and her. I suppose I shouldn't have hesitated. She turned around and threw some hospital property at me. When she left she sent me a caps message that she had thrown all my clothes on the street. I guess she was always too temperamental for me. '' he laughed and looked me in the eye '' I suppose that deep inside I always knew that there was something wrong with you, I just ignored that voice and I'm really sorry about that. ''

'' It's ok; I didn't want you to know. I thought you would hate me '' I sighed and looked down.

'' I would never hate you '' he lifted my chin up and he looked me in the eye. Then carefully as if I was made of glass he kissed me gently. I had forgotten what it feels like to kiss and enjoy it. I smiled and leaned in to deepen the kiss when the door was slammed.

'' INO I HEARD YOU WERE ALIVE! EEEEW GROSS! ''

'' Shush it dobe, this is a hospital. ''

'' YOU SHUSH IT TEME; I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OF INO KISSING PINEAPPLE HEAD OUT OF MY MIND. OW! ''

'' Seriously Naruto if you're not quiet I'm kicking you out of the window '' Sakura smacked him on the head

'' Sakura-chaaaaan ''

'' Naruto-kun please calm down. '' Hinata kissed him and he shut up.

The next week I spent in the hospital with Shikamaru next to me every day. I kicked him out one day to go shower and then Kiba and Lee visited me. I had some laughs with them and we exchanged phone numbers promising we would hang out again.

When I got singed out of the hospital Shika insisted I move in with him since Sakura was practically living with Sasuke by that time. So we sold the apartment and I lived with Shika ever since. I suppose if there were happy endings that would be mine.

_**a/n: **__I know that this is not my type of story but I just couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it. It's longer than what I usually do too but that must be from what I've been reading lately. Seriously some people describe the details in such an awesome way that it makes me feel ashamed how short my stories are. I know that this is short as a story but I think that it's long for a one-shot. Anyway, I hope that you liked it and thank you for reading._

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
